Kiyoshi Fujino
|Gender = Male |Hair Color = Dark blue |Eye Color = Black (manga) Blue (anime) |Age = 15 |School = Hachimitsu Academy |Affiliation = The Five Boys |Occupation = First-year student |Japanese Voice = Hiroshi Kamiya |English Voice = Austin Tindle |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 }} |Fujino Kiyoshi}}, nicknamed , is the protagonist of ''Prison School'' and is one of the five first-year boys in attendance of all-girls school Mitsubishi Academy. He had a crush on Chiyo Kurihara, though he is also the object of affection for Hana Midorikawa. Appearance Kiyoshi is a tall young man with dark blue hair and black eyes. Kiyoshi has an average weight and is lean at the start of the manga, but gains some muscle during his incarceration in the Prison Block of the school. During his stay in the Prison Block, Kiyoshi wears the standard male prison uniform of a sleeved white striped shirt and striped trousers. In his second stay, he wears boxers for some time because of giving his shirt and trousers to Chiyo. Personality Kiyoshi is a level-headed individual who seems to have a strong resolve under hard pressure. Unlike the other boys, he does not let his desires get ahead of him, and tends to be the rational member of the group. Kiyoshi is markedly the most normal of the boys in design and character, as well as the main narrator of the manga in thought. He is tenacious but lacks the stubborn perversion of the other boys. However, he is capable of sometimes doing things that seem untoward or shocking to the other boys, such as cross-dressing to escape the Prison Block. Though he has sexual desires, he is much better at controlling them than the others; this is shown when he refuses to take advantage of Chiyo's attempting to throw herself at him due to her feelings of insecurity and inferiority towards her sister. Kiyoshi develops a deep love for Chiyo and this love is the drive of most of his actions throughout the series, and he engineers breakouts, sacrifices his first kiss, and goes to extreme lengths to stay in the same school with her and develop their relationship. Plot After enrolling at all-girls school Hachimitsu Academy with middle school friend Shingo Wakamoto, Kiyoshi is the first boy in Hachimitsu Academy to make contact with a girl. She is his classmate Chiyo Kurihara, a dedicated fan of sumo wrestling. Kiyoshi and Chiyo began a budding friendship when Kiyoshi feigned interest in sumo wrestling as well. Chiyo even invited him to watch a sumo match on the weekends with her. At night after school, Kiyoshi and the other boys attempted to peep at girls in the female bathing area. Kiyoshi initially avoided capture and the subsequent public lynching organized by the Underground Student Council, which led Chiyo to believe that Kiyoshi did not peep. During the lynching, he was caught and exposed by 40th USC President Mari Kurihara. For this offence, the boys were sentenced to spend one month within the school's prison facility. During the boys' prison stay, they were guarded by the USC Vice-President Meiko Shiraki, who physically abuses the prisoners regularly. At one point, Kiyoshi thought that the abuse was going too far and tries to prevent it, but the rest of the boys revealed that they perversely enjoy Meiko's abuse. USC Secretary Hana Midorikawa took over prison guard duty briefly, and she dresses too modestly and was too violent for the boys' liking. However, due to an accident, Kiyoshi saw Hana urinating and her attempt at revenge caused Kiyoshi to urinate on her by accident. This greatly humiliated Hana and she took a leave of absence, leaving Meiko to take over the guard duties again. After Mari decided to remove the prisoners' weekend privileges, Kiyoshi decided to break out of prison for a few hours in order to fulfill his promise to watch the sumo match with Chiyo. Kiyoshi was assisted by Gakuto, in exchange for helping Gakuto purchase a collector figurine during the prison break. During their secret collaboration, the 3 other boys misunderstood that Kiyoshi and Gakuto were involved in a gay relationship. The prison break was a success but the USC found out about it. It was revealed that Chiyo is the younger sister of the 40th USC President Mari Kurihara and daughter of the school's chairman. Chiyo sent a photo of herself and Kiyoshi to Mari and the Chairman, not knowing that Kiyoshi broke out of prison. Upon this revelation, the boys' prison sentence were extended by another month and Kiyoshi earned temporary alienation from the other boys. The USC began enacting , codenamed DTO; a conspiracy that manipulates the boys to commit two more breakouts in order to gain the school's support to expel them. The operation was a success but the boys' friendships with each other were rekindled. The boys decided to work together to find evidence of DTO in order to overturn their own expulsion. Kiyoshi managed to solve the Chairman's "Tits or Asses" riddle, hence granting the boys one day's extension on their expulsion. To open up the last window of opportunity to gather evidence of DTO, Kiyoshi had to exploit Hana's grudge on him by french-kissing her. When evidence of the USC's conspiracy was exposed to the Chairman, Hana attacked and injured Kiyoshi in a fit of rage when she realized that Kiyoshi kissed her only for the sake of overturning the boys' expulsion. Mari confessed her own crime in front of the Chairman, and hence the boys are freed from prison and their expulsions overturned. Kiyoshi declined to further pursue the injury incident, out of guilt for deceiving Hana. Nevertheless, the Aboveground Student Council still received the Chairman's support to imprison the Underground Student Council. When the ASC framed Meiko for burning a tree with the crow hatchlings, Kiyoshi attempted to collect evidence on Chiyo's behalf, but was caught trespassing in the ASC's office and sent back to prison. A recently-freed Hana blackmailed Kiyoshi to take romantic pictures with her. ASC President Kate also obtained blackmail material against Mari by successfully manipulating the imprisoned Kiyoshi and Mari into compromising positions. Kiyoshi decided to assist Mari against the ASC, with the support of the boys. The boys realized they and the USC had a common enemy with the ASC when the boys discovered that the ASC planned to replace the Wet T-Shirt Contest in the USC's yearly agenda with a camping trip. The boys began secret communication with Kiyoshi and Mari in order to pass them the necessary materials required for Mari's prison break plan (Which later turned out to be a bluff for Mari to enact her actual plan of getting close to Kate to nullify Kate's blackmail against her). Kiyoshi had to mess with Prison Guard Risa's head on multiple occasions to prevent her from finding out the details of the plan. When Chiyo ended up in prison and struggled to clarify with her sister Mari about the rumors of her promiscuity, Kiyoshi and Mari helped Chiyo to clear her doubts, only for her to misunderstand that they are planning a birthday surprise for her. With Kiyoshi, the rest of the boys, and Hana's help, Mari successfully achieved her goal, allowing the USC and ASC to compete more evenly in the upcoming All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle in the School's Sports Festival. On the day of the Sports Festival, Kiyoshi and the boys took the side of the USC during all the competitions. Kiyoshi was intercepted by Hana who still had the urinating feud on her mind, and both of them decided to settle the matter once and for all. Hana finally succeeded urinating on Kiyoshi, and kissed him before leaving. However, both soon realized they wore each other's underwear by mistake, and Hana refused to do the exchange despite Kiyoshi's multiple requests. They eventually got used to and actually grew comfortable with wearing each other's underwear. Kiyoshi also met up with Chiyo and misunderstood her hints about her birthday party celebration as that of planning a love confession for her. During the Cavalry competition, Kiyoshi competes as the rightward jockey of Mari's USC main cavalry team.Prison School Volume 21 Chapter 202, Page 16 The vast crowd of schoolgirls on the ASC's side threatens to overwhelm the USC's teams, until Kiyoshi showed his erection to the schoolgirls upon Mari's persuasion, and subsequently exposed his genitals and cross-dressing panties with Hana's help. These acts kept the schoolgirls at bay, but also led to Kiyoshi's near-death experience which require Mari to revive him. Eventually, the cavalry match ended up a tie and caused the destruction of the prison. Kiyoshi returned to regular school life as an ostracized student as a consequence of his actions during the Sports Festival. He strengthened his resolve to make his love confession to Chiyo on the day of the BBQ. He began planning for the BBQ party and started off by asking sponsorship from those who are attending, and this invoked Hana's jealousy. Kiyoshi was troubled by the perceived lack of funding required for the BBQ, and among his attempts to get more funding he unwittingly ruined Gakuto's date attempt with Mitsuko. Still tempted with getting more funds for the Yakiniku, Kiyoshi went on a paid date with Hana. She advised him on how to properly plan for the BBQ event and attempted to make her own confession to Kiyoshi at the end, but Kiyoshi was too oblivious to even realize it was a love confession. On the day of the BBQ itself, Kiyoshi learnt that Mari is not intending to attend the BBQ and interpreted it as Mari's approval for him and Chiyo to be together. He rushes off for the BBQ, leaving Meiko and Kate to chase after Mari instead. Kiyoshi went through a lot of mishaps during his journey, and considered giving up. It was right then a policeman offered him a ride to the BBQ venue, gave him the flowers needed for the confession, and even gave him tea to drink to quench his thirst. This was merely a brief respite though - Kiyoshi arrived to the venue to find out that Hana was trying to ruin his love confession by exposing all of the perverted acts he had done together with her. He decided to admit (almost) all of the perverted acts he had done with Hana, to a listening Chiyo, while at the same time fighting the urge to urinate. Initially, Chiyo was willing to accept all his faults and she likes him too, which led her to accept his confession. However, an enraged Hana would have none of it and exposed Kiyoshi's final lie to Chiyo - He did not keep Hana's panties in his drawer as he claimed, but was actually wearing it to the love confession. When Hana pulled off his pants to reveal this twist of events, he could no longer hold back his bladder and urinated on both Hana and Chiyo. Reflecting on himself, Kiyoshi realized that even if the love confession did not end horribly, his relationship with Chiyo was built upon that one lie that he did not peep on the girls during that fateful night. The ending also strongly implied that ultimately, the love confession failed and Chiyo become misandric, following Mari's footsteps. Trivia * The name Kiyoshi 'means "clear, pure clean" (清) ('kiyo) and "will, purpose" (志) (shi). * Kiyoshi's surname Fujino 'means "wisteria" (藤) ('fuji) and "field, wilderness" (野) (no). * At 2 months, 1 week jail time by Volume 17, Kiyoshi has served the longest time incarcerated in the school's Prison Block out of the five boys: for plotting to enter a female-only bathing area, & breaking into the Aboveground Student Council's office to collect evidence for Chiyo Kurihara. * Kiyoshi has been the subject of the most perverted situations out of the five boys; this contrasts with his moderate behavior in comparison to the other boys. * Kiyoshi is the first of the five boys to kiss a girl; he kissed Hana Midorikawa to save the five of them from expulsion. * Kiyoshi's mother is a fan of sumo wrestling; the rubber she buys him & her knowledge of sumo inadvertently lead to his first relationship with Chiyo.Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 1 Page 21 * In the manga, Kiyoshi is the only character in the manga whose age is revealed so far; he is 15 years old Prison School Volume 15 Chapter 140, Page 1. *Kiyoshi's character design has a slight visual resemblance to Makoto Yuki from the Persona 3 video game. *Kiyoshi also bares a resemblance to Yato from Noragami as they coincidentally have the same Japanese voice actor. Gallery Kiyoshi1.png|Kiyoshi in the manga Volume 01.jpg|Kiyoshi on the Volume 1 cover Volume 15.jpg|Kiyoshi on the Volume 15 cover Kiyoshi anime design.jpg|Kiyoshi anime design HAkU "Shodo" Cover.jpg|Kiyoshi on the HaKU "Shoudou" cover References Navigation es:Kiyoshi Fujino ja:藤野清志 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Five Boys Category:Hachimitsu Academy